


Voyeurism Isn't For Everyone

by crackshoespotterr (moonshoespotterr)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Fanatical Fics's Halloween Competition 2020, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Humor, Masturbation in Shower, POV Ginny Weasley, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshoespotterr/pseuds/crackshoespotterr
Summary: When Ginny wakes up as a ghost, she decides to do the one thing she's always dreamed of.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fanatical Fics Halloween Writing Competition 2020





	Voyeurism Isn't For Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Fanatical Fics And Where To Find Them Halloween 2020 competition.

“Oh shit! Ginny! Wake up!”

A rough, bellowing voice roused her from unconsciousness. Ginny Weasley cracked an eyelid to peer around. “I'm fine, I'm fine,” she sighed, sitting up to take stock of the situation. 

The brightly coloured stands of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch materialised around her and she could feel the telltale rough prickle of the grass beneath her fingers. Ginny remembered now. She had dragged Ron out to play a quick Chaser's game, feeling stuffy and confined from a long day spent revising for her OWLs. Some idiot second years playing further down the pitch had lost control of a bludger and... She didn't remember much after that. Ginny looked down at herself, checking for obvious injuries, but she felt fine. Great, even. 

“Oh, Ginny. Ginny Ginny Ginny,” the voice from earlier sobbed. 

“Ron! Will you shut up? I told you, I'm fine,” Ginny twisted her head around and shouted at her brother before frowning in confusion.

Ron wasn't even looking at her. He was crouched over a strange lump on the grass, facing away from her and his back shaking with sobs. Ginny got to her feet. “What are you doing? Look, I'm all in one piece. Unlike my broomstick,” she groaned, catching sight of her treasured Nimbus 2002 lying in splinters on the ground. “Mom's going to kill me.”

But Ron ignored her and continued to weep over the misshapen pile. It was like he couldn't hear her. 

Ginny's heart thudded with panic. Dread coiled, writhing and serpentine in her stomach as she stepped closer to the mysterious shape. She blinked in denial, trying to will away the familiar sight of her lucky Quidditch robes, her favourite dragonhide boots and her long, red hair splayed over the grass, twisting and flowing in the autumn breeze. But there was no mistaking it. The pile on the floor was her. She was dead.

“Shit.”

/-/-/-/-/

After the initial shock of realising she was dead and now a ghost, Ginny was feeling quite positive about the whole situation. After all, there were certain things that ghost-Ginny could do that human-Ginny could not. And first on her list was Harry Potter.

True - getting to know the fabled Chosen One had dampened Ginny's hero worship of Harry a smidgen, but she had never quite got over her childhood crush on the boy with “eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad”. Not that she ever would have had a chance while alive – there had never been any sign that Harry thought of her as anything more than a close friend, after all. It seemed to Ginny that being a ghost was the perfect opportunity to finally put her crush to bed and satisfy her curiosities about the Boy Who Lived.

Ginny snickered to herself as she floated through the portrait of the Fat Lady and into the Gryffindor common room. No place was off limits to her now. Not even the boys' dormitories. She waggled her eyebrows to nobody in particular – no one alive could see her, after all – and glided up the once-forbidden staircase. 

After quite a bit of searching, and after seeing a lot more of certain Gryffindor boys than she ever wanted to - thanks very much! - she finally found Harry and- JACKPOT! It looked as though he was just about to get into the shower.

Grinning mischievously, Ginny swooped into the bathroom after Harry and, sitting cross-legged in the air, got herself comfortable and ready for the action. As Harry undressed, Ginny giggled. She was about to see Harry Potter naked. The Chosen One. The Chosen Cock. Her giggle evolved into a cackle. The Golden Wang. The Dong That Lived. The Dick That Defeated The Dark Lord. She clutched her sides as she laughed hysterically. 

Ginny wiped tears away from her eyes as Harry stepped into the shower. She leaned forward, peering through the steam, eyes wide and every muscle braced with excitement to see... Huh. Was that it? She looked Harry up and down, trying to figure out if she was missing something. He looked fine, she guessed. A bit skinny and none of the rumoured “Quidditch muscles” his adoring fans liked to wax lyrical about. He was just Harry. And the Chosen Cock? Well, that was a bit underwhelming too. Soft and flabby, it looked like it would just get in the way, Ginny thought. 

Sighing disappointedly, Ginny turned away to leave when a strange noise stopped her. She turned around in horror. Harry was making some very low, moaning sounds and his hand had travelled south to wrap around the aforementioned Chosen Cock which, Ginny noticed with a grimace, was not quite as soft and flabby as it had been a moment ago. Ginny watched with a sick fascination as Harry tilted his head backwards and let out a breathy moan that sounded a lot like “Draco”.

“Nope. Nope nope nope nope,” Ginny chanted, attempting and failing to block out the groaning sounds as she fled from the bathroom, leaving Harry to wank over thoughts of the slimy Slytherin in peace.

/-/-/-/-/

Ginny sulked through the corridors. Being a ghost wasn't as fun as she first thought it would be. She had no one to tell about the horrific things she'd seen in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. She had tried talking to the other ghosts in the castle but they were all obsessed with some 'deathday party' happening tonight. Ginny sighed as she floated into the Great Hall and took in the Halloween decorations adorning the room; live bats hung sleeping from the rafters, toothy pumpkins grinned from every surface and the warm smells of spice and caramel wafted through the air. She wanted to be with her friends.

“Oh. Hello, Ginny,” a musical voice called out to her.

Ginny jumped. She'd been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed anyone around her. She glanced around for the ghost who had spoken to her but saw only Luna, sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table and carving a small pumpkin.

Ginny stared at the girl quizzically. She jumped again as Luna raised her eyes to meet Ginny's. “Are you enjoying the decorations? I think they're quite lovely,” she asked in a soft voice.

“L- Lu- Luna, you can see me?” Ginny stammed in shock, hope blooming in her chest.

Luna tilted her head to one side like a bird and smiled. “Why, of course, silly. Why wouldn't I be able to?”

“Nobody else seems to be able to,” Ginny grumbled, scuffing her foot on the stone floor sulkily.

Luna hummed. “Dad's always said that I'm very in touch with the ethereal plane. Would you like to join me?” Luna asked, gesturing towards the pumpkin. “I'm trying to recreate a nargle but I just can't seem to get the ears right.”

Ginny squinted at the pumpkin. It didn't look like anything to her but she didn't want to upset what might be her only friend.

“I'd love to, Luna,” she replied, moving to hover slightly above the bench as the Ravenclaw continued carving. 

Ginny's thoughts returned to Harry's steamy showertime activities and her face broke out into a crooked, cheeky grin. “I have so much to tell you,” Ginny promised with an eyebrow waggle.


End file.
